Um, Usagi-san, what do you think about kids?
by Lucy Moon-Walker
Summary: It's amazing how one little plus sign can change someones life so much. Contains mpreg. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

'_This can't be happening! No, nope, it can't! I refuse to believe this!'_

Misaki repeated these phrases in his head over and over again. He stared at the white stick in his hand that had a plus sign on it.

'_I mean Usagi-san and I always have unprotected sex and pregnancy in males was rare, but not unheard of. But I never thought that it could happen to me!'_

Misaki started to pace the bathroom floor when,

"Misaki are you okay?"

'_Oh, my god! Usagi-san, what am I going to tell him?!'  
><em> "Yes, I'm okay!"  
><em>'God, what else am I supposed to tell him? "Oh, hey Usagi-san yeah I guess I'm okay, just you know PREGNANT!"'<em>

"Thought I heard pacing, are you sure you're okay?" there was a note of concern in Usami's voice, Misaki could hear it.

"Yes, I'm positive that I'm ok!"  
><em>'Oh, God! Did I really just say that?!'<em>

Misaki exited the bathroom and walked down the stairs. "Hey Usagi-san, what do you think about children?"

"They're okay, I guess. I would never have one myself. Why do you ask?" Asked Usami leaning back on the couch, lighting a cigarette.

"No reason really it's just that you have so many kid toys I thought that, nevermind."

"Come here!" Usami grabbed Misaki and pinned him to the couch, his hands over his head. "You're so cute when you're flustered!" Usami's hands wandered down Misaki's torso to his general crotch area and started to take off Misaki's pants.

"U-Usagi-san, no, d-don't." Misaki tried to push Usami off, but as always, failed. "Usagi-san, NO!"

The shout caused Usami to be taken aback slightly.

"I'm sorry, Usagi-san, but I'm not in the mood." Misaki said, adverting his eyes from the elders.

"Oh, I see." Is all Usami said before getting off Misaki. "Sorry."

**Time skip: 3 hours, dinner**

Misaki had just finished cooking dinner and was in the process of filling the plates.  
>"Usagi-san, dinner's ready!" Misaki yelled. As he put down then last plateon the table, Usami opened his door, looking dreadful.<p>

"How's the manuscript coming along?" asked Misaki, smirking.

"Slowly." Replied Usami, sitting down. Misaki sat down too.

"Itakimasu." The two said in unison.

"Sorry about ealier. I just haven't been feeling myself." Said Misaki, staring at his plate.

"So why did you ask about kids anyway?" Asked Usami, starting to eat.

"No reason really, just curious." Misaki stated, still refusing to look up from his food.

"Misaki." Usami lowered his head. "Do you want children?"

"I don't want that option off the table." Misaki started to blush  
>Usami looked up to see Misaki blushing staring at his plate.<p>

"If you want a kid, then we can…" Misaki got up and hugged Usami, thinking to himself: _'What was I thinking? Of course Usagi-san will accept the life that we created.'_

Misaki took the elders hand and placed it on his stomach.

"Usagi-san, I'm pregnant."

**That took less time to write than I thought. This is my first mpreg, so be kind. If I feel like it, I'll post a chapter two. Thanks for reading! RXR**


	2. Chapter 2

7 months seemed to fly by for the couple. Usami had bought every couture baby item he could get his hands on. Misaki was enjoying the pregnancy as much as he could. Seeing as though pregnancy in males was rare, Usami wanted to make sure that Misaki and their unborn child were safe. He had made a doctor's appointment every time he could. Misaki appreciated the gesture, but he didn't enjoy the frequent doctor visits, so asked Usami to stop. On their last doctor's visit, however, they learned that they were expecting a girl. The couple, overcome with joy, went on a shopping spree for cute baby girl items. Misaki wanted to go to a regular baby department store, but Usami wouldn't hear of it. Misaki tried to protest, then realized that it was pointless.  
>That was less than a month ago.<p>

"Usagi-san! We're out of eggs, I'm going to the market to get some more!" Misaki yelled, looking at Usami's study door.

Misaki took off his apron and put on a jacket. He was about to turn the knob on the front door when Usami opened his study door with the force of a bullet

"Misaki, you're not going anywhere!" The elder yelled out. He had bags under his eyes. Misaki knew that Usami had been up at odd hours and only has had 4 hours of sleep.

"Usagi-san, I'm fine! You're the one who shouldn't go anywhere! You've only had four hours of sleep in the past twenty-four hours!" Misaki took his hand off the door knob. "I don't want you to fall asleep at the wheel and crash!"

Usami didn't care though. He didn't want Misaki to go by himself.  
>"Misaki…" Usami was cut off by his lover.<p>

"All the doctors and books say I should get at least 15 minutes of exercise 3 times a week! Because of you, I barely go out at all!" Misaki put his hand on his hips, staring at his significant other.

"You can get all the exercise you need in here!" Usami pointed at a door in thecorner of the second floor. As far as Misaki knew that room held few exercise equipment, but had never seen Usami actually go inside the room though. Once Misaki got curious and went inside the room and was shocked to see a layer of dust on every surface. The exercise equipment had hangers and covered clothing hanging on them.

"You mean the exercise room that has never been used? That one?" Misaki raised an eyebrow. Usami didn't know what to say to this, so said nothing at all.

Misaki, thinking he finally got his point across, turned back to the front door and about to go out, when Usami put his hand on the door, preventing Misaki from opening it.

"Usagi-san, it's no use…" Misaki let out a gasp before he could finish the sentence. He clutched his enlarged stomach.

"Misaki! What's wrong!?" Usami was extremely worried now.

"Oh, it's nothing. The baby just kicked that's all. It took me by surprised, that's all." Misaki looked up to see Usami tearing up. "Usagi-san, we're both okay! I promise!" Misaki took the hand that wasn't holding the door shut and put it on top of his stomach, where he felt the kick.

Usami took his left hand off the door and wiped his eyes. When he was done, he took that hand and grabbed Misaki's face and kissed him, never taking his right hand off of Misaki's stomach. When they broke apart, Misaki said:  
>"I don't think she likes us fighting."<p>

"I think you're right. We haven't thought of a name for her have we?" Usami was now staring straight into Misaki's eyes, which caused the younger to blush.

"If you let me get the groceries, then I'll let you name her"

"Fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go! I just wanted this to be a one-shot, but whatever. There will be a chapter three, but that will be the final chapter. I'll write other one-shots though, for different categories. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a year since Rurumu was born. Usami is, apparently, a really good dad. Despite being young, Misaki is also a wonderful parent. Rurumu is a perfect combination of the two. She has Usami's hair, Misaki's eyes and face, and a lay-back attitude.

Today is Ruru-chan's first birthday and Misaki wanted to get something nice. So, being the great parent that he is, decided on getting a custom-made bunny made for her.  
>Misaki was on his way to go pick up his daughter's bunny. He was walking to the tailors when he heard a familiar voice behind him.<p>

"Misaki?"

It was Takahiro.

"Nii-san! What are you doing here?" So far Misaki has failed to mention the fact that he and Usami were married and had a daughter. The one time that Takahiro came to visit in the past year, Aikawa had taken Rurumu out and Takahiro didn't notice the matching wedding bands Usami and Misaki were wearing, so they didn't press the matter.

"I wanted to see my little brother, is that a crime now?" Takahiro said, playfully.

"No, I'm just surprised to see you is all." Replied Misaki, sighing.

"Okay, so where you headed? I'll come with you." Takahiro start to walk along side Misaki.

"I'm off to pick up a present." Misaki said, staring straight ahead.

"Ooh, for who?" Asked Takahiro, knowingly.

"For my daughter." Stated Misaki.

A moment of silence

"How's the mother?" Asked Takahiro, dumbfounded.

"I am, Nii-san…."

"USAMI!" Takahiro threw open the door open with enough force to wake the neighboring buildings.

Usami turned around with a sleeping Rurumu in his arms. "Takahiro?"

"OH, SO IT'S TRUE!"

"Is what true? And please don't shout. You'll wake up Ruru." Right when Usami finished his sentence, Misaki ran into the house, panting.

"I'm sorry, Usagi-san. I told him." Panted Misaki, clutching a stitch in his side and putting down a bag. "Damn, I'm really out of shape!"

"Do you mind explaining this!?" Takahiro grabbed Misaki's left hand and shoved it in Usami's face.

"Nii-san, please be quiet, you'll wakeup Ruru-chan." Misaki tugged his hand back. "Look I'm sorry we didn't tell you, but we didn't want you to react the way you are right now!" Misaki walked over to Usami and took, the still sleeping, Rurumu out of his arms and cradled her.

"Oh, so this is my fault?!" Screamed Takahiro.

"Takahiro, I hate to say this, but if you're not going to stop yelling, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Said Usami, sternly.

"Sorry, Nii-san, but I agree with Usagi-san." Misaki looked over to Usami. "I'm going to go put her down. The bunny is in the bag."Misaki went upstairs, carrying Rurumu.

"I'm sorry Takahiro, but I love your brother and the beautiful child we created together!" Usami was taking Takahiro's reaction as a personal offense.

"My brother's not a homo! You forced him!" Takahiro's temper was at boiling point.

"I have not forced him into anything!" Usami was almost crying.

"NII-SAN!" Misaki came running down the stairs in a towering temper. "Usagi-san, you haven't forced me into anything!"

There was the sudden sound of crying.

"Look at what you caused! Ruru-chan!" Misaki went back up the stairs.

"How long?" Takahiro clenched his fists. "Just how long has this been going on for!?"

"How long has what been going on? The relationship between me and Misaki? Since the night when you came to your apartment and announced that you were going to get married." The crying stopped.

Misaki came down the stairs carrying a now awake Rurumu. She started cooing, leaning towards Takahiro.

"Look, she wants you to hold her." Misaki readjusting Ruru.

"There is no way I'll hold your odd love child!" Takahiro sneered.

Usami glared at Takahiro. "Don't talk about my daughter that way!"

"I can say whatever I want! Because you and your odd marriage and love child will never have to worry about me coming here again!" And with one last scowl, Takahiro left the upscale condo.

"Usagi-san…" Usami walked over and embraced Misaki, who started to cry. "I'm sorry. Just let me stay like this for a little while." Rurumu, not understanding what is going on, started pulling on Usami's vest.

"Hey, Misaki, come on you can't make a scene in front of Ruru-chan. See, she's wondering what's wrong."

Misaki sniffed. "Yeah, you're right. Come on, let's celebrate Ruru-chan's birthday."

**Okay, I am SOOOOOO sorry that I didn't update sooner! It's just that school's a bitch! **

**I would like to thank my friend, who gave me the name, Rurumu, I thought it was cute, so I used it. And my other friend who was no help at all (You know who you are!)**

**At first I was going to have a quiet birthday tea, but I thought that it would be too boring. Since I took so long, I'll make an epilogue chapter! Yay! With LOTS of fluff (or at least I'll try)**

**Um, if you want to read the one-shots that I'm in the process of writing then follow me. They will not be for Junjou though.**

**BYE~**


End file.
